Love At First Sight
by fullofrandomness2
Summary: ronno is an average male deer who thinks he is crazy to like the same gender as he is. eventually, he meets a deer named bambi and his whole perspective changes. and bambi has to choose who he loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

This is my first story and if I spell some words wrong, plz don't judge me. I'm only in grade 9.

Soo…I realise this isn't a popular topic, but I assure there will be romance and lots of love 3

I just love romance..especially special pairings…not one's that are all, break up, make up, break up, make up, but one's that are really cute and "not meant to be" but are.

So... Here's Bambi X Ronno.

I will think of a better title though.

copyrights in chapter 6

* * *

><p>It was spring. It had finally come. Finally! No more food being scarce! No more bed with a hungry stomach. I knew it wasn't really spring until confirmed by the groundhog, but I had a feeling.<p>

"Mother, I'm going to see the groundhog now."

She didn't answer. She was a heavy sleeper. It's not like she cared where I was going though.

I walked out of the thicket. I yawned. My life was a mess. I didn't feel like going on. No one was going to be able to handle it when I told them my secret. The secret that I desired stags.

I loved the way they would compete over a female. So handsome and strong. I could just melt right there.

But I didn't.

It wasn't right for a stag to like other stags. They where supposed to make more deer. Not frolic around, licking another stags face, and pretend-fighting with them.

I could just imagine it.

I wasn't supposed to be this way. There was something wrong with me. There had to be.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ended up at the river. I felt so empty inside. I walked to the stream, and took a sip. I looked at my reflection.

I was dark brown like my father, but had green eyes like my mothers and my antlers where just starting to grow in. I looked like a big, tough stag that could become the prince, I guess, one day. Not the kind of stag who ate blossoms and kissed other stags.

I had snapped out of thinking like that and paid attention to where I was going to go. The groundhog's burrow was just by the old oak, where the squirrels lived. I would have to go around the meadow and through a little more forest and left to the rabbit's burrow before I would find the old oak. I hurried as fast I could. To find out if it was finally spring. I made it there just in time. I watched from a bit of a distance, but I could still see what was happening.

Grandfather owl, perched on the oak's withered branches announced, "The groundhog!"

Everyone stared at the opening of the groundhog's burrow, Watching.

He had said it too early. "The groundhog!" he announced again. The groundhog peeked his head out, then went back in. everyone awwwed.

Huh. Typical. I looked at the crowd while grand owl tried to fix the problem. There where almost every forest animal here. There where possum's, racoons, quail, rabbit's, even a skunk. But I did notice two deer.

One was light coloured, blue eyes, fairly long eyelashes. I was pretty sure it was a girl. She seemed to be talking to the deer next to her. I looked at it. My world stopped completely.

There was the cutest, handsomest stag I'd ever seen. Of course, 'stag' was a relative term. He still had his spots, and he had no antlers, so technically he was still a fawn, but he was on his way.

Wait a second. He was talking to a girl. I was losing my head. He obviously didn't like stags. I was going bonkers. He and I weren't 'destined' if we where, he wouldn't be talking to that girl.

Maybe they where just friends. Maybe.

"The groundhog!"

Huh? I looked up, while I was zoned out, they had fixed the problem.

The groundhog was walking across the snow-covered forest floor, holding his hands over his eyes whispering "no shadow. Please be no shadow. No shadow please!"

I started walking down lower into the crowd, the two deer where so close. Too close.

People had started singing. The groundhog had not seen his shadow, which meant spring was here. They where too close. Jealousy rose up in me.

"I'll never be frightened again!" the ground hog sang out.

I quickly hopped up to the groundhog and scared him with a "boo!"

He jumped back in his hole, too scared to come back out.

I laughed. I sooo had his attention now.

"Did you see the look on his—hey?"

They left right after I scared him; leaving me alone by the groundhog's burrow.

"Hey! Hey! Where you going? Forest on fire?"

They looked at me, confused, I guess.

"Who are you?" the girl fawn said.

I thought a second. What if he wasn't like me?

"The name's Ronno. And these are the boy's." I said, gesturing to my horns. "Stab and Jab." I said. I hadn't actually named them that, but, I was just jealous of them standing so close. I rubbed my stubs of antlers against a tree. Heavy snow at the top the tree came piling down on me. Covering my body in an icy layer.

"well, I hope you three have a nice day." The girl spoke. I wished the other one would talk. I just wanted to hear a word.

I jumped up. "I wouldn't go that way if I where you. That's where I saw man." I said, exaggerating a little.

All of them gasped.

"you saw man?" the other one said. My heart swelled. I thought it might burst. I loved his voice. It sounded so cute and concerned at the same time witch meant he was concerned..for me.

To impress him a little more, I told a story that wasn't true. At all. "there I was, just walking along when I heard a voice, luring me in. 'I'm here, I'm here.' See, man's got this stick, that can make them sound like one of us, but I'm waaaay too smart for that. So I crept up on them, real quietly."

I snuck up on a branch with two pinecones on it. "Then **BAM!** I knocked 'em with my trusty antlers."

The branch swang back and knocked the pinecones from the branch into my mouth. I spat them out and waited for a reply from the stag.

"wow that's quite a story." The girl deer said.

"Really?" I said, walking over to them with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable." She said.

"Yeah unbelievable."

I felt the smile fall off of my face. Anger rose in me.

"You calling me a liar?" I overreacted a bit.

"n-no I—" right after i said it, I felt guilty. I didn't want to seem like I was short-tempered, so I calmed down a bit.

"you wanna spar, do ya?"

"No—I,"

"clobber him Bambi!" the little rabbit next to him shouted.

"Bambi? isn't that a girl's name?"

he frowned. i instantly felt guilty for speaking my mind.

"oh, come on! Just a little friendly competition." I said, backing him up against a tree.

"Ronno!" I heard my mother call me.

"coming mother." I said, not wanting to leave.

"maybe you SHOULD go." Said the girl deer.

"gee, I was only playing around. Isn't that right Bambi?"

"Ronno!"

"I'M COMING!" I snapped. I really didn't want to leave his side. But I forced myself to.

"ma! How many times do I have to tell you?" I groaned. "don't interrupt me when I'm trying to make new friends!" I knew it was coming. I had left without telling her where I was going. While she was awake, anyway.

"sorry dear." She said. We walked toward the stream, where we always went in the morning.

"what did the groundhog say?" she asked when we got there.

"huh?" my thoughts had consumed me in the handsome deer I had seen this morning.

"oh. It's spring. That's good, right? I mean, no more food being scarce."

"mmm." She replied.

I spent my whole day with my head in the clouds, thinking about him.

…


	2. Chapter 2

So, howz it so far?

sorry this isn't as long as the other one.

Plz give me lots of reviews cuz I am gonna be extremely tired in class tomorrow.

Thx! Enjoy!

copyrights in chapter 6

* * *

><p>That night, I barely slept.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking. My head wouldn't shut up. I kept intensely thinking of what to do.

I decided to seek help in my mother.

When we went to the stream the next morning, I popped the question, being careful to not mention him.

"ma?"

"yes?" she asked, looking at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to be brave.

"well, I….I sorta…I have this crush."

I blinked. She didn't seem to suspect anything.

"I see." She said, smiling.

I laughed a little. "it's sorta hard to explain, I guess."

She turned her ears toward me.

"see, I know this…girl." I cringed a little at referring to him as a girl. "I don't know if she likes me, because she's got a boyfriend, but I don't know if they are actually together."

There. That sounded normal. She paused for a bit before answering.

"well, see, every relationship is hard to tell. It's really all confirmed with…..a kiss I guess."

That made sense. A kiss. They where probably just friends. It made me feel wide awake and light as a feather.

"thanks mom." I said, smiling. "can I go to the meadow?"

"Sure. Be careful though." She called to me as I hopped away.

When I got to the meadow, I felt like I could hop across a million of them. I still had a chance. I was so happy.

"hello."

I looked up. There was the girl fawn.

"hello." I spoke back.

Jealousy arose in me. She was the only thing between me and Bambi.

Wait a second. If I showed her that I was everything that Bambi would need, she would be intimidated. Scared to take me on. I could take Bambi away from her. I smiled.

"I never caught your name." I told her, still smiling.

"It's Feline." She said, looking sort of confused.

Feline. I had a bone to pick with her.


	3. Chapter 3

So this will prob. be longer then the other chapter.

I'm sorta writing this off the top of my head.

Enjoy!

copyrights in chapter 6

p.s. ANGST ALERT!

* * *

><p>"That's the great thing about me. I don't feel any pain."<p>

I was still trying to intimidate her. She didn't seem interested.

I looked for a big tree, when I found one, I said, "watch."

I rammed my head up against the tree. My head felt like it exploded.

"Se—ee? Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. Then something screamed.

"What was that?"

"huh. It's probably just some animal, caught in a trap. So anyways,"

Whatever it was, it screamed again.

"BAMBI!" she shouted. She ran off.

"HEY! I wasn't finished talking about me!" I said, frowning. I began to get more and more jealous.

I waited a second. I shook myself off, and headed down the hill she went down.

"Bambi, I thought I recognized that scream. I'm surprised to see you moving."

"It was only a porcupine."

"Oh, no" I laughed "I'm talking about how you froze out on the meadow." There was a rumour going around that he had frozen while man was in the meadow. "And right in front of your father."

"RONNO!" Feline whispered.

He flattened his ears, looking sad. I felt a fraction of guilt. I just wanted Feline to stay away from him.

"Don't worry. If we didn't have cowards, we couldn't tell who the brave ones are."

"I'M NOT A COWARD!" then he made some sort of weird noise.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on Feline."

"I'm staying here." She said stubbornly.

"Come on!" I said, pushing her away from him.

"Ronno! Quit it!"

"leave her alone!"

I turned. I felt the prick of tears. I frowned.

"Did you say something, Bambi?"

"uh..no. I mean, yes. Leave her alone!"

Bambi then pushed me. He pushed me. My anger grew and I exploded.

Bambi ran away as I chased after him.

We hopped over stones, logs, other animals. I chased after him in a pursuit.

He went far in front of me and then turned around for some reason, and then turned back when he saw me coming.

I got there just in time to see him jump from the cliff I was now on, to the cliff right next to it.

I stared in wonder.

When he reached the other side, he stood and walked proudly away.

My eyes widend.

Feline had made it to the other cliff and stood in front of him.

Then, they kissed.

I stared. My heart broke in two. I backed into the shadows. I ran far away. Far, far, away. Until I reached the meadow. I lay down, sobbing. My mother's words echoed in my mind. 'it's all confirmed with a kiss.' I knew I would never get him now.

Heartless, I walked back to the thicket and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

sadness.

Poor Ronno.

So, sorry for the angst…it was sorta coming though, right?

Nyway, enjoy the next chapter

sorry it's not long eather.

same copyrights in chapter 6

* * *

><p>I walked around like a zombie.<p>

I didn't talk. I couldn't eat. The sadness inside of me was like a wound that kept hurting and never healed. I didn't think I had ever felt this sad in my life.

When my mom asked what the matter was, I told her I was having a bad day.

That night, I knew I had to right the wrong. I waited until mother was asleep and crept quietly out of the thicket.

I walked to Bambi's thicket.

"Bambi?" I said quietly so that the sleeping prince wouldn't hear.

He stirred, but said nothing.

"Bambi?"

"Huh?"

"Quiet. Please come out here. I need to talk to you."

He quietly slipped out of his thicket and followed me. I thought about what to say to him while we walked there. I couldn't think of the perfect words to say.

When we got far enough that the prince couldn't hear what we where saying, I turned.

"Hi."

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>What? He dragged me out here in the middle of the night to say hi?<p>

He seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. I waited patiently.

"um….well,….oh, I don't know."

I was confused.

"Ronno, what are you trying to say?"

"um, well, I'm afraid to tell you something, and then something else."

"so, witch one first?"

"that's what I'm trying to figure out."

What did Ronno want from me? He challenged me when I first met him, and then he called me a coward and chased me.

"listen, I'm….i'm sorry….for everything. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then, he ran away. Leaving me alone in the dark forest.

Why? Why would he apologize? He had reasons, but I thought he hated me.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I ran away, I hated leaving him alone, but I couldn't bear to tell him the other thing.<p>

That I loved him.

And I wanted him, so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, hello again.

You know the drill.

copyrights in chapter 6

* * *

><p>It hurt. It did.<p>

It hurt running away from him. I felt like something being ripped away from me.

I avoided him for most of the day.

I didn't want to do it, I just couldn't face him. Or his girlfriend. I really didn't want to loose him though.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I kept looking for Ronno, confused. Completely and utterly confused.<p>

Why would he apologize? I just wanted to know. I also wanted to know what the other thing he wanted to tell me was. I looked for him and thought of Feline. What was the point of the kiss? It had definatly happened accidentally. I just tripped and ran into her. I kissed her by accident.

I wonder if Ronno saw it.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I had avoided him for the day. I had done it. I was in the meadow, just running with the other stags. I didn't stare in awe as I did most of the time. I was too depressed to think about the strong, handsome, muscular deer. The only stag that was on my mind was him. And he had spots, no antlers, and light brown eyes.<p>

Bambi.

Bambi?

I hadn't succeeded. Here he was in the meadow, running beside me.

"what do you want?"

"i—I want to know why you left me in the forest in the middle of the night."

"then follow me." I said, giving in.

We ran in the forest, where I was sure no animals could hear, and stopped.

"ok. You want to know the truth? It's—"

"Bambi!"

The little rabbit that told him to 'clobber' me hopped up to us.

"Thumper!"

"whatcha up to?"

"Ronno was telling me something."

"ooh! What?"

"I'm not telling you with him here." I whispered, gesturing to Thumper.

"why not? He's my best friend!"

"because." I said, getting angrier.

"fine. I guess we'll just leave then. We don't want to know your secret." Thumper said, turning to leave with Bambi.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, that was unexpected.

I think I forgot to note that I don't own any of these characters or this movie, or even this storyline. 10%of this story is from a video I watched, 10 percent is my own thinking, and about 80% is the movies. Like I said, don't own anything, and most of this belongs to a video.

* * *

><p>I felt horrible after I said it. Like it was something to be ashamed of completely. They turned to look at me, but before they could say anything, I broke out in tears and ran off. They didn't call after me, or chase me down. They just stood there, stunned.<p>

Absolutely stunned.

Stunned at a stag that liked other stags.

And we're too scared to move.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>We both stood there, shocked.<p>

After a brief while, we looked at each other. Did he really just say it? Did he really mean it? Was he just kidding?

But my question back was, how much?

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I lay in the thicket for hours, crying.<p>

I couldn't stop.

The tears came and came, spilling out of my eyes like there was a dam in my head that just broke.

"what's wrong Ronno?"

I looked up, my mother. She looked scared. Really scared.

"m—m-mom, I c-c—can't tell you." I spoke in shaking sobs.

"shhhh." She said to me comfortingly. "of course you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"not this. N-no one could handle this." I splutterd.

"I can. I'm your mother. I love you."

"y-you promise?"

"Of course."

"Well, I-I, remember when I told you I had a crush?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it wasn't on a doe."

She looked at me.

"It was….it was on a stag."

She stayed quiet for a minute, thinking I guess.

"It's allright. I've seen this before."

"y-you have?"

"Yes. There are other deer like you. Your father was like this too.

"Really?" I smiled. I felt really relieved. No more hiding.

She spent a little while explaining my father's story to me, skipping on some details, but I didn't care. I was just relieved that there where other deer like me. That I wasn't alone.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I didn't think of that till I got to that point.

What an understanding mother!

Same copyright thing in chapter 6 is applied to here.

p.s. MORE ANGST!

* * *

><p>I kept looking for him, to ask him what he thought about it, but I couldn't find him.<p>

I wondered where he was, and if he was avoiding me.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I was avoiding him.<p>

I didn't want to do it, I just needed some time to think about the feelings that where inside of me now.

I kept thinking about Feline. What was I going to do? I loved Feline, but I think my feelings were starting to change.

I think I was falling in love with Ronno.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I kept looking for him, desperate.<p>

I had to tell him I wasn't the only one. And I had to ask him if he felt the same way.

I had to find him.

I was pretty sure I had searched the whole forest.

Wait a second. The stream.

I hurried as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I stood by the stream and looked back. He wasn't there.<p>

No one had been.

I sipped from the stream before I felt a splash cover my whole body in water.

It was Ronno.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to talk about this."<p>

He saw truth in my words and followed me.

We went to a designated area that was my favourite spot in the whole forest.

"I have questions, answers, and you have questions and answers. Let's speak each other's part of the story, and then all our questions will be answered."

He said his story first. I listened carefully.

Then I told my story. He seemed to understand.

"so, there are other deer like you?"

"yes. My father was one of them."

"really?"

I confirmed with a nod.

"so you, love me?"

"do you love me back?"

* * *

><p>*Charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>It was the question. Did I love him back?<p>

I loved feline, I knew that. But did I love Ronno?

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure."<p>

I was confused.

"feline… well she—"

Feline. That Feline. She was the only thing taking Bambi away from me.

"WHAT ABOUT FELINE?" I snapped. "SHE'S JUST A GIRL! WHAT MAKES HER SO SPECIAL?"

"I-I–I don't know."

"YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HER!"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW I FEEL!"

I was stunned. First time I had heard him yell. He sounded so powerful.

"I'm sorry, I'm—"

"she's a heck of a lot nicer then you!"

He walked away in a rage.

I sighed. I turned back to walk to my thicket.


	8. Chapter 8

Having fun yet?

Sorry again for the angst.

Same copyright from the 6th chapter.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I lay down. My dad had said to stay here till he got back.<p>

My emotions where so mixed.

I didn't know what to do.

I thought about it, but the tiredness consumed me from last night's tossing and turning.

I fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was in the meadow. Feline came out.

"who are you going to choose Bambi?"

"Huh?"

"How do you want it?" she said, her tone rising a bit. "me, or him?"

"choose me Bambi!" Ronno said.

"no, choose me!" Feline said.

"I love you Bambi!" Ronno said.

'I LOVE YOU!' echoed in my mind.

Thumper hopped up, "what happened with the kiss between you and Feline Bambi? Remember?"

"Bambi?" Feline whispered.

"I love you….So much." Ronno whispered to me.

"I know you love me too.." I said.

Then, everything turned bright. I looked. There stood my mother.

I ran to join her, longing that she would tell me what to do.

" I miss you so much mother."

"shhh. It's allright. I'm here."

"what am I going to do mother? I don't know who I love more."

"no matter what you do, I'm sure you'll make the right choice my son."

I smiled. Glad she was confident in me.

"I'll always be with you, just listen to your heart."

Then, I woke up.

I knew who to choose.

i chose Feline.


	9. Chapter 9

Strange dream.

Same Copyrights from chapter 6

* * *

><p>I was walking through the meadow at just before sunset, when I heard them.<p>

Dogs. Barking.

I hid in the grass and watched. The dogs where in a pursuit, chasing something. When I got a closer look, I relized it was a deer.

No. it wasn't just a deer.

It was Bambi.

* * *

><p>*Charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I ducked. Maybe I had lost them.<p>

I stood there, fearing they would find me. My mind kept thinking over and over about what to do.

That's it!

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

They where right beside me.

I jumped quickly, and they crashed into each other in a heap.

I hurried across the meadow. I ran into forest where I was sure it was safe.

I caught my breath, listening. I heard more dogs.

I turned around, there they where.

* * *

><p>*charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>At first, I almost bolted. Then I realised it was Bambi.<p>

And I had to save him.

* * *

><p>*charator switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I stood there. Stunned. Too afraid to move. Paralyzed with fear.<p>

Then the time my mother had told me to ran for my life popped in my head and I bolted as fast as I could, not stopping to look back. Then, I got to a rocky and steep mountain.

I looked. The dogs where about 5 feet behind me.

I climbed up the mountain, knocking down rocks on top of the dogs as I went up, trying to lessen the number.

It got down to one dog. I tried to knock some rocks down, but they wouldn't budge. I fell down in stead. I fell onto a ledge, the dog was so close to me. It was going to kill me. I knew it. But then, Ronno jumped out.

* * *

><p>*Charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>'be a man' I said in my head, then ran onto the ledge where Bambi sat with the dog in his face. I ran over, and kicked him hard. He fell far down, landing in the ground, dead.<p>

Bambi looked up at me. Wonder in his eyes.

* * *

><p>*Charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>He saved me. Him. Just him. So strong and brave. The way I never was.<p>

"thank you." I said, smiling.

He blushed. "no problem."

I licked his face.

* * *

><p>*Charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>Whoah….<p>

I swear I almost fell over.

Then, his lips met mine.

And we kissed.

We showed no fear, or hesitation. We just, kissed.

And it had been incredibly. Beautiful.


	10. Chapter 10

Awwwwwwwww!

I cried.

Sorry but this will be the last chapter

I will prob. Make more storys though.

Same copyright from chapter 6

* * *

><p>He slept over that night.<p>

He slept beside me with his nose touching mine. When I woke up, I stared in awe at his face. He looked so peaceful.

We spent all day together, romping around in the meadow, eating blossoms by the lake, chasing each other until one caught another and then kissing passtionatly.

He told Feline the next day that they where over.

That was it. I had him. He was mine.

He joined me in a run with the other stags.

I licked him on his face. He blushed and smiled.

And we ran through the grass in the meadow. Until the sun went down.

* * *

><p>So, I hope everyone loved this story and thought it was romantic c:<p>

I sure thought it was c:

By the way, this is my new smiley c:

And they lived happly ever after 3

Only thing is, where did Feline go?

Har har har.


End file.
